The Road to Recovery
by madderthanhatters
Summary: 4 years after Weirdmaggedon, things have taken a turn. Our favorite pine twin is left battered, broken, and without hope as he goes through his trauma. 3 years into recovery, and still no hope... Or will that change? (I strongly advice reading the top Author's note, full warning list in in the top and you should know what you are going to be getting yourself into before you start.)


_**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY**_  
This story is set 4 year after the events of Weirdmagedon. Please note that I will say now that the following themes will be included into this story. (this is also going off my own story, and I will fill in my own details of this 4 year gap between the actual series and my story as time goes along.)  
Expect to see: mind break, torture, bullying, physical abuse, mental abuse, pain, suffering, neglect, hurt, insanity, thoughts of suicide, gore, and lose. (this story will also contain more than just this, but these are warning labels I feel oblogated to put forth before you read the story now, and more will be added as chapters are added that go beyond what is previously mentioned.)  
Issues brought up in the story are very real that people deal with every day. If you are one of them, then I am very sorry. I hope that you can take comfort in my writing in seeing how people have dealt with their problems. I myself have dealt with some of these, others I know who have felt comfortable with talking about them have confided in my how they coped with their problems. Please only read if you feel comfortable with what is listed. If you, or anyone you know are dealing with problems like these, please talk to them, and help them. Reach out to someone for help. There are contact lines to get in touch with people who are there to listen, and hold no judgement to your problems. If you have had thoughts like these, then help yourselves and those who love you. Times may be tough, and it may feel like its the answer, but your life is not worth taking.  
 _ **Reader's discretion is heavily adviced.**_  
I do not own Gravity falls, nor make claim to owning rights to any characters or settings used in this story. I hope you all can enjoy my story.

Chapter 1 - I'll Reap Only what has been Sowned by Me

I sat in the waiting room, fixing my tie with a gruff every now and then as I waited for this appointment I was called to. I honestly would not care and most likely would have skipped it if what the meeting was about was not so important. Adjusting my suit one final time, hands running up my jacket to flatten out any creases in the fabric before adjusting my glasses. From my right, the door opened, and out stepped the man I had been waiting on for about 15 minutes. He was shorter than me, dressed in a dark blue polo with a pair of khaki jeans and a lab-coat on; hair slowly graying and combed back as he gave me a smile. Lines of age all of his face as the doctor gave stuck his hand out. "It is good to see you Stan. I appreciate you coming in on such a short notice." Getting up from my seat with a huff, my back cracking a bit with old age as I reached out to take his hand, giving it a shake as I returned the smile, "It's not a problem. There are very few things I would not do to help my grand-nephews."

He gave me a quizzical look at that relation, but did not say anything about it as he nodded his head before gesturing to follow him. I obliged, trailing behind him as we made his way into the supposedly comforting tan room of his office… Honestly though, it put me more on edge being in a place like this; very few things good came from a doctor's office with my family. I had rested my hand on the back of one of the seats in front of his desk, the good doctor making his way around to behind it and pick up a clip board that on top of a stack of many other files and what not.

It was too quiet, the only sound of the shifting of paper as the physician went over the clipboard; his gaze flicking up to me and smiling before returning to look at the notes with a steady gaze. This went on for a bit before he took a seat, sighing while giving me a nod to take a seat. "We know what happened, and we know how tough these kinds of things can be for someone to get over… Sadly though Masons-" "Dipper… Please, if you are going to talk to me about him I would rather still address him as Dipper. It does not feel right to call him Mason." The doctor gave a node again, quietly humming as he wrote it down onto the clipboard… My guess is for future meetings about these kinds of thing, which I can honestly expect more of. "Well, as I was saying; Dipper is refusing to take his medication to help, and has upped his self harming habits to extents far greater than we expected. We wanted to see if you could talk to him and try to take his medication to help. We are also wanting to have a legal guardian's permission to add a regulated pain reliever to his medication to help with the wounds he is giving himself."  
I let out a heavy sigh, leaning back into the seat as I pinch the bridge of my nose; the glasses I wore riding up a bit as I processed everything. I wanted so badly to help him, to ease this boy's pain… No 16 year old kid needs this… "I'll talk to him, but I cannot say how it will go."

-earlier that day-

I sat myself up in my bed, panting a bit as I stare into the empty darkness. Sweat covered me, chilling my body as the small bolted down rotating fan blew cooled air across my bare chest. Letting out a sigh as one of my hands came up to run through my hair; brushing the dark chocolate brown bangs back as the droplets of water dampened my scalp and matted my locks to my head. Moonlight peaked its way into my room from between the curtains, the dark blue fabric casting soft shadows around the beam of white light that made its way across the dark gray carpet before reaching my bed.

The wooden frame creaking under me as I let out a heavy sigh; my body flopping back down onto the slightly worn out mattress as I tried to fall back into my dreams again. My eyes half open while my gaze fixated on different details that were up on the ceiling; half expecting to see it change like all the other nights that I laid sleepless. With a sigh, I turned my body over to lay on my side, the piercing red light from my alarm clock. 4:23 am it read, not changing or rolling back no matter the peals I made to return to my rest. So many sleepless nights, painful thoughts clawing their way back from the pits I tried so hard to bury them in.

With an ache in my chest, I begrudgingly started getting up and sliding my covers off of me, sitting up just enough to turn myself around and reach for the small switch at the base of my lamp. The metal tink as a warm yellow light blinked and quickly made its way into my room. My hand moved back to run down my face, a heavy sigh leaving me as I pulled myself out of my bed, toes curling up and taking hold of the soft carpet below me. My bones popped as I stood up, stretching out everything through me with a pleased groan. Shuffling over to my dresser, my body softly swaying from the movement as I still tried to wake up from the nightmares that plagued me. My grogey form began to gather up everything I would need for my shower, throwing the clothes over my shoulders and other random things from my wallet to notebook as I started making my way over to the small bathroom.

The door creaked open as I made my way into the restroom, kicking the door open just enough for me to slip in and shut it behind me as quietly as I could. Even in the dim light, it was easy to make everything out in the laminate latrine. Above me from a skylight, the early morning rays peeked into the tiled room, giving just enough to see the mirror. I stared at myself in the reflection, dark bags under my eyes from restless night, skin pale white from minimal time in non-fluorescent light. My chest shiny with a fresh night of sweat coating it, and with a heavy sigh I started to prep myself for the day. Setting everything down into the counter before turning to start running water through the pipes into the small shower. In here baths were not allowed, as that could give you a way to try and kill yourself without much hassle. This place was made to protect and preserve the well beings of its residents… I didn't deserve it though.

Pulling my head quickly away from the negative thoughts, I went back to preparing. With everything set out on the counter, and the shower prepared; my hands gripped the edge of the sink as I stared myself down in the mirror one more time to see every flaw that they could.

My eyes were sunken in, dark bags around them; skin pale and glistening with sweat. Dark emerald green eyes stared back at me, and from the inside of them, thin streaks of yellow came from my pupil… A shiver running through me as I remembered exactly how I got those cursed yellow bits to always stare back at me.; remind me of what I did... Fire, screams, pain, suffering… All of it laying on my shoulder while my grip tightened around the marble counter, feeling it digging into my palm. Even with the edges of the counter rounded over, my hands still dug into the stone corners, pain and heat spiking in my palms while I did. Tears streamed down my cheek as I did my best to push it down, I did not need this today; I was already in trouble for doing this earlier this week. Heavy, gasping breaths left me as I started this fight once more… this tiring, old fight that has been with me for 3 painful years now. I honestly cannot remember when this started, this cursed morning ritual of self harm, and I don't care to. I only care that I remember what I did, and keep punishing myself for my failure. Pulling my hands away, the rounded corners still somehow digging in enough to break my skin in my now scared up, bruised, and bleeding palms….

Great, now I had to put bandages on. The pain never bothered me much, not since this became a regular occurance. Holding one of my hands out while the other cupped it, my thumb slowly dragging over the small crimson pool, showing off the many overlapping scars and fresh cuts. Yellow and purple skin covering the inside of my hand from the many times I have punished did not hurt, at least not in the same way that I can vaguely recall. Again, it did not matter. All that matter was my personal hell was to start soon, and I had to prepare for my well deserved punishment.

-some time later-

It was like any bus ride that I was forced to take. Sitting myself 2 seats from the back of the bus with the rest of the residents;my head resting on the chilled window, earplugs in as I listen to my music to avoid talking. My head lost in thought, different things coming to me and fading away just as quickly. Flashbacks to my happy summers, and the moments when I lost what was important to me. Giving my head a shake as I tried to pull myself away from it, now was no time to remanence about that; I would do my best to get over this for the sake of those I still have… They need me, even though I know I do not deserve such care and admoration from such important people. Feeling my body lurch forward as the bus came to a stop, the murmuring grew louder as everyone stood and waited to hop off the bus. Slinging my bag over one of my shoulder while I joined the masses, filing out of the door. Staring at the building in front of me with a half lidded gaze. It was hell to visit here, but it was for the best…. At least that is what I keep telling myself. From the front of the bus came 3 scrubbed dress attendants, all of them wearing a fake plaster smiled that only someone who wore one themselves could tell.

That was not to say they did not care, far from it actually. The aids as I knew, all wore those smiles because they knew that no one willing came here, because to come here was serious. It's not everyday that someone was sent to a private schooling institution where classes were only a maximum of 5 students, and each teacher did most of the teacher and talking with students one on one. Life here was tough, especially for those being made to attend. They did their best to help, and many were incredibly grateful for the kindness and support. I myself was one of them, though I did not voice it because I knew I do not deserve it.

The main attendant, a shorter woman named Heather, started to call off all of our names and escort each attendant to the private institution in with the help of one of her other co-workers. Each patient was called, one by one till it was my turn. Her soft, but clearly commanding voice calling out my name. "Mason Pines." Giving a quick nod to her as I ducked my head down, quickly moving up the line and out to start this day. Keeping my hands buried into the large front pocket of my zip-up jacket. So close I was to being out of this, before one of the aids had taken hold of my arm, stopping me in my place. Flicking my gaze up to meet them, the taller dark skinned man giving me a stern look. "Let me see your hands Mason." His voice was also soft, a bit of a southern draw to his voice. "I have not been hurting myself Thomas, I promise." My voice very quiet, just barely audible to those as close to me as he was.

This of course did not work, not with how long they have known me. With a bit of a firmer grip, nothing to bruise but to show concern. With a heavy sigh, I slowly pulled my bandaged hands from my pocket, showing the fresh covered cuts to the man. Thomas let my arm go when I did, a frown coming across his face as he gave my shoulder a pat. "I won't make you tell your therapist what keeps making you do this, but you have to come to terms with this and talk about what is bothering you so deeply in order to better yourself Mason. I know you don't wanna be here." I did not respond though, simply letting my head hang as I listen to this back and forth discussion that I had almost every day I came here. After being given a pat on the back, I was finally able to leave and head to my classes, my boots tapping against the asphalt while I made my way into Gravity Falls Ward of Psychiatric Health.

\- to be continued -

Thank you for reading, I hope you all can enjoy my story. Please feel free to comment, I know its not the best but I have been sitting on this story for over 2 years and have re-written it over 100 times. I will try to have the second chapter out as soon as I can, but my job makes things difficult as well as having a girlfriend. Do not expect consistent uploads, but your support through this and patients between uploads will be greatly appreacited. Have a wonderfully mad day.


End file.
